Different Dimension
by Abby254
Summary: Ben and Vanilla found a Chaos Emerald that send them to an another dimension. Now, with the help of Steven, Greg, Connie, Peridot, and the Crystal Gems, Ben and Vanilla need to find the Chaos Emerald and find a way back home!
1. Different Dimension

One day in Mobius, Ben and his kid sister, Vanilla, were chilling at their house while Cream was at Amy's house. Ben's been living with Vanilla and Cream ever since Cream was born. Her dad, Jack the rabbit passed away while Vanilla was still pregnant with her and since Ben couldn't find a place to stay, Vanilla insisted that he stays with her and her daughter, until he could be able to find a place. So, he helped Vanilla raised Cream.

Ben was sitting on the recliner in the living room eating a bowl of Ranch flavor Dorito chips and drinking a Root Beer soda and watching T.V while Vanilla was sitting on the other recliner on the other side of the room reading her book and drinking her Jasmine flavor tea. Ben was bored and kept switching the channel, then, he finally turned the T.V off and got up and put the chips away and finished his drink and threw the can away.

He walked back into the living room and saw Vanilla still reading her book. A sly smile slide across his face and he slowly tip-toed over behind the recliner and he slowly bend over and his face was right next to hers and she still didn't noticed. Ben opened his mouth and said, "WHAT YOU READING?" Vanilla jumped out of her seat in surprise and landed on the carpet floor.

She looked up at him with a surprised look. "BEN! Please don't do that! I thought you were Eggman!" Vanilla said with tears forming in her eyes. Ben saw Vanilla's look and his eyes softened with guilt. He forgot how sensitive Vanilla was with unexpected jokes and surprises. "Hehe. Sorry, little sis. I really didn't mean to scare you that badly. I expected you to just jump up a little, not jump out of your seat." Ben said with a nervous chuckle as he helped her up.

He wiped her eyes with his thumbs and hugged her. "That's okay. At least your not Johnny or James." Vanilla responded as she hugged her oldest brother. At the mention of their names, Ben rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. "Yeah. Those 2 are a mess. They would do anything to scare the living lights out of you." Ben said and the 2 siblings giggled. "Well, I'm bored. You want to go out for a stroll for a little bit, Vanilla?" Ben asked his youngest sibling.

Vanilla didn't look too sure about going out right now. "I don't know, Ben. Cream should be back from Amy's soon. Shouldn't we wait until she gets back?" Vanilla asked. Ben rolled his eyes and giggled a little. "Don't worry about her, Vanilla. I know she's 6, but, she _can_ take care of herself! Besides, we'll leave a note for her on the front door. She'll know and it's for a little bit. It's not like we'll disappear in whole different world or anything. She'll be just fine. I promise." Ben explained.

Vanilla sighed and nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's go." She said. Ben smiled and he wrote a note and pinned it on the front door after they got out and he closed the door. They began walking from he house. After 30 minutes, they were walking back through the forest since it was quicker. "Do you think Cream is alright, big brother?" Vanilla asked. Ben nodded.

"Yeah. If she saw the note we left on the door, she should either be waiting outside the house or headed back to Amy's. Either way, she's fine. She' _your_ daughter after all." Ben said with a proud smile. Vanilla smiled back at him. Then, she saw Ben's sword on his back. "Do you have to carry that thing?" She asked. Ben nodded as they kept walking. "Yeah. In case, Eggman ad his robots attack us." Ben responded.

Then, the 2 siblings stopped as they saw something shining by a bush they were about to pass by. Ben walked over and look through the bush and saw what was shining. His eyes widen as he saw a blue Chaos Emerald on the ground and glowing. "Look, Vanilla! I found a Chaos Emerald!" Ben said with awe as he picked the emerald up and showed his little sister. "A Chaos Emerald? How did that get here?" Vanilla asked as she saw the emerald.

"I don't know. But, we should go and give it to Sonic when he stops by the house." Ben said. Vanilla nodded in agreement and the 2 siblings began walking again. But, after a few feet the Chaos Emerald started glowing again, but this time, it started glowing even brighter. Both the siblings eyes widen at this. "Ben! What's going on?! Why's the Chaos Emerald glowing so bright?!" Vanilla asked.

"I don't know, Vanilla! But, I think it's," the emerald's light engulfed the rabbit siblings, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Ben finished as they both awhile, the light glowed again and Ben and Vanilla were barley standing. They both fell on their knees and fell on the ground. Vanilla already passed out, but Ben was trying to get up. Then, he saw a group of what looked like humans coming towards them. They got closer and closer.

The, they stopped dead in front of him and his kid sister. Ben tried to keep his eyes opened as he saw the figures and tried to reach his hand out to them, but, his vision got blurry, then shadows, then everything went figures studied the 2 passed out rabbit siblings for a minute. Then, what appears to be young boy with puffy brown hair got near them. "Be careful, Steven! We don't know what these... _things_ are!" A women said. "Aw c'mon, Pearl! They look like they could use some help!" Steven said.

"Still. That one (referring to Ben) has a sword on his back. These 2 might be a threat to us." The red woman said. "Garnet is right, Steven." Pearl said. Steven sighed in disappointment. "But, don't you both think we should take these 2 back to the house for them to rest some more or should we leave them in the sand on the beach?" The purple one asked.

"Yeah! Amethyst is right! We should at least take them back with us!" Steven agreeded. The other 2 gems looked at each other with a look of doubt but, they both smiled. Garnet walked over to Ben and Vanilla and picked them both up and the 4 friends walked back to their house. Later, Ben heard voices. "Hey! He's coming to!" A voice exclaimed. The voice sound a little muffled, but, Ben heard it.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw something standing over. More like somethings, standing and looking at him. His vision was a little blurry and then, it cleared up. He saw Steven and the 3 Crystal Gems and another one who was green and looked about the same height as Steven, a human girl with red what use to be glasses without the lens and an older man, looking at the 30 year old rabbit.

Ben sat up quickly and stared in shock at the 7 creatures. "WH-WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE Y'ALL?!" Ben asked with a freaked out voice. "Please calm down! We won't hurt you! I promise! My name is Steven. Steven Universe" Steven said as he tried to calm the rabbit down. Ben studied the boy for a minute and gasp. "Your a... A human!" Ben exclaimed and he saw the rest of the crew. "You _ALL_ are humans!" Ben said. He looked back at the 7 "humans" to see if they're going to answer him. Steven smiled at him and laughed at his question.

"To answer your questions. I'm actually _half_ human and half Gem." Steven responded. "G-Gem? What's that?" Ben asked as he gave Steven a confused look. "That's what we are. I'm Pearl." Pearl smiled as she did a quick twirl. "I'm Garnet." Garnet responded. "And I'm Amethyst!" Amethyst said. "I'm Peridot." Peridot said. "I'm Greg. I'm actually a human and Steven's father and this is Connie, Steven's best friend." Greg said.

"Hi. nice to met you Mister..." Connie said but, didn't finish it since Ben didn't say his name. "Benjamin the rabbit! But, everybody calls me Ben for short." Ben finished Connie's introduction. "A... rabbit? No offense, but, I've never seen a rabbit that can talk and walk like a human before." Greg said in awe. "Yeah, me too. The rabbits I know are smaller and they don't talk or walk like humans." Connie responded.

"Well, I can and so does my little sister-!" Ben cut himself off when he realized that Vanilla was nowhere in sight and began to freak out. He got up real fast and ran around the house looking through stuff and began searching around. "Whoa, dude! You need to chill...out!" Amethyst said to Ben as he was still searching. "What are you looking for, Ben?! Maybe we can help you!" Steven said as he ran to Ben.

"Vanilla?! Vanilla, where are you?!" Ben yelled as he was searching for his kid sister. The Gems, Steven, Connie and Greg were confused. "Is this guy looking Vanilla ice cream? There's some in the freezer." Amethyst asked as she was watching Ben making a mess by looking for Vanilla. He ran to Steven and picked him up by his shirt and brought him to his face.

"Where is she, Steven?!" Ben asked with an angry growl. "I-I don't know what your talking about, Ben! But please calm down!" Steven said with a scared and confused voice. The Gems (except for Peridot) brought out their weapons. "Put Steven down, Ben or we'll have to fight you!" Garnet said as the Gems were prepared to attack Ben. He looked at the Gems and back at Steven and sighed and gently put Steven back down.

"S-Sorry, Steven. I didn't mean to grab you and at yell at look like that." Ben apologized. The Gems smiled and withdrew their weapons. Steven smiled as well. "That's okay, Ben. So, you want some ice cream? We have some in the freezer and we have vanilla flavor." Steven asked. Ben just laughed real hard. Connie looked at him with a confused look. "What's so funny, Mister Rabbit?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm not looking for Vanilla _ice cream_. I'm looking for my kid sister. Her _name_ is Vanilla." Ben responded as he was finishing laughing. "OOOHHH." They all said. "Oh, you mean that female rabbit that was unconscious with you?" Steven asked Ben. Ben smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah! Do any of you know where she is now?" Ben asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah! She's sleeping in my room! Come with me!" Steven responded as he took Ben's hand and ran with Ben dragging behind him. Connie, Greg and the Gems followed them. Once they got to Steven's room, he looked inside and saw Vanilla laying on Steven's bed asleep still. Also, there was a big pink creature laying on top of her. "What is that?" Ben asked as he pointed to the pink creature.

"Oh. That's Lion! He's my friend. He stayed here after we left the room once we put Vanilla down." Steven responded. Ben smiled as we watched his kid sister sleep. But, they needed to get back to Cream. So, he walked over to the bed which Lion jumped off the bed and shook Vanilla's arm and her eyes opened up and then, she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Mmm. Oh. Hello, Ben. Where are we and who are they?" Vanilla asked. Ben explained to Vanilla and introduce Steven and his friends to her. "Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Vanilla said with her warm, greeting smile. "Well, we should really be going, Vanilla. Do y'all know how we get back to the Green Hill Zone?" Ben asked.

"Uh... The.. Green Hill Zone?" Greg asked. "Yeah. It's where we both live." Ben responded. "Sorry. But, you both are in Beach City." Amethyst said. "Beach City?" Vanilla asked. "Yes! You both are also on planet Earth." Pearl said. "EARTH?!" Both the rabbit siblings asked with a shock look on their faces.

"Yeah... Why is that so shocking to you both?" Steven asked. Ben remembered that him and his 5 siblings were transported to Earth by Chaos Control and lived with humans before. But, the surroundings didn't look any familiar to him. "It's just... We were on Earth before. But, I don't remember any of this?" Ben responded to Steven's earlier question.

"Wait. Do y'all know the name Sonic the Hedgehog?" Vanilla asked. They all shook their names. "Sorry, Vanilla. Never heard of him." Steven responded. The 2 rabbits gasped at this. Then, Peridot had something. "I got it!" She exclaimed. "You got what, Peridot?" Garnet asked the green gem. "Their from a whole different dimension!" Peridot responded. They all gasp at this.

"Another dimension?" Vanilla asked with a scared voice. "Oh, boy!" Ben said.


	2. The Blue Water and the Orange Brute

Ben and Vanilla were sitting on the couch in Steven's home and they were out of it. Steven raised his hand in front of their faces and waved it. "Hello? Earth to Ben and Vanilla. Y'all okay?" He asked with a worried look. They snapped out of it and gave the young boy a gentle smile. "Yeah, but... I can't believe we're in a whole different dimension! All we did was find a Chaos Emerald and it transport us here!" Ben exclaimed as he held his head.

"Hey, it's alright, Ben. We'll try to find a way to get you guys back to y'alls... Dimension." Greg said with a reassuring voice. Vanilla smiled sweetly and Ben just chuckled. "Yeah, if we can find that Chaos Emerald first." Ben said to him. "What's a... Chaos Emerald?" Connie asked curiously. "Is it a gem like Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot?" Steven asked curiously.

"Well... It's a gem, but not like your friends. It's a beautiful jewel and it glows sometimes. Here, let me show y'all." Ben said as he grabbed a piece of paper and a blue crayon and drew the Chaos Emerald and showed it to them. "Oh! It's just a regular gem! That makes sense." Pearl said as she studied the picture.

"Yes. We need to find it in order for me and Vanilla to get back to our world. Plus, Vanilla has a 6 year old daughter to take care of." Ben explained to them. "Vanilla is a mother?" Greg asked curiously. Both the rabbit siblings nodded in response. "Oh, well. Then, we should look for it as soon as we can." Garnet suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, you 2 should find a place to stay until we find the Chaos Emerald." Pearl suggested. Ben and Vanilla gave each other a concern look, but they nodded at Pearl's offer. "Sure. But, where?" Ben asked. The 7 friends thought about it, then Peridot thought of something. "I know! They can live me and the others at the barn!" Peridot exclaimed excitedly.

The others didn't look to sure about this. "A barn?" The rabbit siblings asked the green gem. Peridot nodded. "Uh-huh! It's our home away from Home World! C'mon! I'm sure we'll be happy to share it with you both!" Peridot responded as she pulled Ben's sleeve. Ben and Vanilla gave the other 6 friends a concern look.

"Are you sure the other 2 won't mind them staying with y'all? I mean, especially with Jasp-!". "It's fine, Pearl! We'll have all kinds of fun and I get to study about their dimension and culture, too!" Peridot responded with an explanation. Pearl looked at everyone else for their opinions. "I don't see why not." Garnet responded with a shrug.

"That's fine. But as long as they don't trash the barn any further." Amethyst said. "Yeah, Pearl! Plus, we can visit them and help them out!" Steven pointed out. "Well, why don't we ask _them_ about the idea." Connie said as she pointed to them. "Well, big brother? Should we stay at the barn with Peridot and her 2 friends?" Vanilla asked him.

Ben looked at her and back to Peridot, who had a hopeful smile, and he looked at the others. Steven and Connie nodded, while Greg and the other 3 gems shrugged. Ben starred at them for another minute or two and finally sighed in defeat. "Alright. We'll stay with you at the barn 'till the Chaos Emerald is found." Ben said as he and Vanilla stood up.

"Great! C'mon! I have a lot to show you!" Peridot said as she grabbed their hands and ran with them behind with wide eyes and they ran into Greg's van. "Peridot, wait for us!" Steven said as they ran to the van. Then, Ben and Vanilla ran out of the van and to the others. "There is NO way we're going in _that_ thing! There's no room and it smells like old stinky socks!" Ben exclaimed as he explained about the van.

"Hey, I live in there." Greg said in defense. "Uh, my bad. I-I didn't know you actually _live_ in there, Greg." Ben apologized quickly. Greg just groaned in disappointment.

* * *

Later on, Greg's van stopped at what appears to be a barn that looks like its been modified by something. The doors opened and the group got out. Ben breathed out as he was holding his breath during the trip to the barn and he sighed in relief. "Sorry if it's a mess in there." Greg apologized. "It's okay." Ben responded with a small smile.

"Ta da! Welcome to hone away from Home World." Peridot said as she pointed at the barn. "Oh...My. How very... Um, cozy." Vanilla said as she and Ben gave the place a worried look. "I'm glad you like it! Now, let me go get my comrades and let them know know that we'll have company." Peridot said as she ran on her fours inside.

"Pearl, I think we might reconsider this staying arrangement and rather stay in the temple with y'all." Ben said to the white gem. She just chuckled. "Well, it was y'all decision." Pearl responded. "So, you both will live here, until we find that Emerald and get y'all back home." Garnet said to them. Ben and Vanilla gulped in nervousness.

Then, Peridot came out with 2 more gems following her out. One was blue and the other was orange with the same hair design as Amethyst, but longer. "Ben, Vanilla, these are my barn mates, Lapis Lazuli and Jasper." Peridot introduce. Lapis just smiled and waved at the rabbit siblings, but Jasper just gave them a stern look and walked towards them.

Vanilla gasp a little and ran hid behind her big brother. Ben just stood his ground and braced himself to attack if this _Jasper_ was going to attack them. Jasper stopped dead in front of Ben and her face was a few inches from his face. Ben sweat dropped nervously as Jasper stared at him for a minute, noticing that she was the same height as him. Then, she walked around and examine him and Vanilla.

"Hmm. Are you sure they're not Gems from Home World, Peridot?" Jasper asked as she stopped in front of Ben again. Ben just looked a little uneasy about this orange brute. "Yes, Jasper! Do you see any Gems on them?" Peridot asked as she pointed out to her. Lapis just snorted to laughter at their bickering about whether or not the rabbit siblings are Gems or not.

Ben and Vanilla sweat drop at this fighting. "Umm... Do they _always_ act like this, Greg?" Vanilla asked the older human. "Well, sort of? I don't know as well as Steven and the other Gems." Greg responded with a nervous chuckle. Ben and Vanilla at Steven and his best friend, Connie for the answer. He nodded and smiled at them as a response.

"Great." Ben said with an unamused voice. Later on, the 3 Home World Gems are sitting on the floor on the top part of the inside of the barn, watching 'Camp Pining Hearts' show with Vanilla sitting between Lapis and Jasper. Peridot sat on the other side of Lapis while Ben sat on the other side of Jasper.

" _But Paulette, I need you!_ " The boy name Percy, from the show, said to someone name Paulette. "Oh, get over it, Percy. Go make another friendship bracelet." Peridot said to him. "Seriously." Lapis agreed as she watch. "I don't get this dumb show at all." Jasper said as she crossed her arms and glared at the show. Ben and Vanilla remained silent as they were confused about this show.

Ben's eyes glanced over at Jasper with an uncomfortable look on his face. Jasper's eyes darted at him and he quickly turned back to the show with a slight blush on his face. Jasper didn't notice the blush on his cheeks as she turned back to the TV and continued to watch the show until it was over.

Once it was over, Lapis turned off the TV and they all got up and stretched their legs and arms. "*Yawns* Boy! I'm bush! I'm going to bed see y'all in the morning." Peridot ran to the room above them with the others following her up the stairs. They made it up and saw a couch, recliner, and a mattress filled with soft hay.

"Wow. So... This is where you 3 sleep?" Vanilla asked curiously as she looked at these things. "Yep! I sleep on mattress, Lapis sleeps on the recliner thingy, and Jasper sleeps on the couch! You 2 can pick the mattress or the couch since there's no room on the recliner." Peridot responded as she pointed out their sleeping arrangements.

"Well, I want to sleep on the mattress. I always wondered what it be like to sleep on a hay mattress." Vanilla said as she sat on the mattress with Peridot and layed back and sighed happily. "This feels really nice." Vanilla said as she closed her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll sleep on the couch then." Ben said as he walked over to the couch and sat on it.

He rested his elbow on the arm rest and his cheek on his hand. "Perfect! Well, goodnight." Peridot said as she threw Vanilla a blanket and an extra pillow and layed on her pillow and pulled the quilt over her body and turned her back to Vanilla and fell asleep. Vanilla giggled a little and turned her back to Peridot's and she fell asleep.

Lapis was already snoring lightly. Ben saw that 3 of the 5 were already sleeping and he saw Jasper walking to him and sat next to him. He gulped a little bit as he saw the orange gem sitting next to him. "You both don't seem _THAT_ bad. I just wanted to make sure if we can trust you both, Ben." He gasped a as he heard Jasper talking to him.

He smiled at her words as he realized that she was trying to look out for her friends. "Hey, I wouldn't blame you, Jasper. I'm that way with Vanilla and Cream. I make sure no evil gets anywhere near them." Ben said as he explained this to Jasper. She gave him a confused look. "Who's Cream?" Jasper asked curiously.

Ben giggled a little at this. "She's Vanilla's 6 year old daughter and my youngest niece." Ben responded to her. "Oh. She sounds nice." Jasper said as she smiled a little to him as she was starting to warm up to him. "Yes, she is. Like her mother is." Ben said. "Well, *yawns* I'll see you tomorrow, Ben." Jasper said as she closed her eyes.

Ben just chuckled. "Night, Jasper." Ben responded as he sighed. Then, Jasper slide in her sleep and her head rested on Ben's shoulder and her arm over his stomach, which caused the older hare to blush from this. But, he smiled and he stroke her long, white hair and to his surprise, she smiled in her sleep. He smiled and rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as he snored slightly.

What they didn't know was that Vanilla saw the whole thing with one eye open and closed it and smiled in her sleep. She knew that they have new friends that will help them find the blue Chaos Emerald and help them get back to their dimension. Plus, she couldn't wait to see her baby girl and her friends again.


End file.
